


An oath

by orphan_account



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Foreshadowing?, Gen, OC, cute baby ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To Hannu this was a whole new feeling, different feeling then towards even his wife. He needs to protect this child and what eve comes next





	An oath

**Author's Note:**

> This has been A WIP for so long I actually forgot what this was originally going to be about tbh! but! I hope you enjoy.

Raakel’s favorite thing in the whole world was her blanky. Hannu could tell because the two year old always had it in her chubby little hands, trying to eat it. As she was trying to do now. Prying the blanket from the baby’s hand -like any model father- he ended up hitting his own face hard enough for him to stumble back, clutching the baby in his arms, hoping not to drop her. 

“She is a baby,” Paju said while burping said baby one day, when said child was about a week old. “She is going to put things in her mouth, but she can’t choke on a blanket” Her eyes softened from the bed when she saw him scowl. “It’s ok to be worried about Raakel, Hannu” she said.Hannu just scoffed and rolled his eyes “ Who said I was?” Paju raised a brow but didn’t try and say anything else, just turning around to put raakel down for her daily nap. He wasn’t fooling anyone, certainly not his wife, a person who he has known almost his whole life. Hannu stomped out of the room grouchily.

-

At the sound of Raakel crying for the third time that night Hannu groaned. With the swiftness of a fox, Hannu scrambled over to the next room, rushing to get her quiet before Paju woke up. She deserved a break from getting up and down all damn night anyways. Afetr groping around in the dark for the switch and turning the light on Hannu turned, standing over the crib he swooped his daughter up in his arms with practiced swiftness and held her close, cradling her like Paju and his Mom showed him to and trying to calm her down.  
“ Hey baby you need to like be quiet or some shit, Your mom is tired as shit and I am too, so just chill” and with that he plopped down on the rocking chair, the floor creaking ever so slightly at the sudden weight dropped on it. He moved Raakel so her head rested on his shoulder, and held her close to his chest. She seemed to calm down, after a few minutes of cradling and was just reduced to hiccuping softly. Closing his eyes Hannu laid back against the wooden chair, careful to not hit her head on the wood.

Hannu wasn’t used to holding something so small as a baby and honestly still held her awkwardly. He honestly just wanted to protect her, It was a new feeling, and he wasn’t sure how the heck this would even work, or what he would do with this. How the heck was he supposed to raise this child and release it to the world? Heck he can barely even feed her without the need for Paju to swoop in like an eagle and extract the baby from him. But yea this baby was pretty screwed. Hannu fixed the blanket more securely around his daughter, the soft fabric brushed up against her face, making her red chubby face smile for once. He adjusted her, making sure she was secure. It was a long fall to the floor. 

He rocked her for a while, lost in his thoughts, only coming back to reality when the baby started crying. But once she stayed quiet for a while, he stood up quietly and walked barefooted across to her crib, pulling the bars up to their full height and adjusting her, he laid her on her back, swandled up against the cool night. Protected against any bad thing or spirit out there.

“ I'll protect you” Hannu promised, the room quiet and ominous. It was an oath.


End file.
